


An Eventful Night

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan Is Underage, Hurt Dan Howell, It's Not Stated Though, Just Thought I'd Put That As A Warning, M/M, One Night Stand, Phil Is Older By Three Years, Phil Lester Is A Little Shit, Strangers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Chris and Louise just wanted Dan to have a night of fun because Dan’s the kind of guy who doesn’t go out for fun, practically doesn’t even know what fun is. So Chris and Louise drag him out of the house, even if it involves sneaking into a bar, but they didn’t expect Dan’s night to turn so sour.
Relationships: Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 14





	An Eventful Night

“Guys, this is ridiculous. I don’t even drink!” Dan complains as his friend Chris drags him by the hand, straight into a bar. This is the last place Dan wants to be right now, but his friends didn’t seem to care, claiming that this would be good for Dan. That he should get out more, and make new friends.

“You don’t have to drink,” Louise says, wrapping her arm around Dan’s shoulder.

“They do have other beverages,” Chris adds. “Did you bring the fake ID I gave you?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Dan grumbles, pulling out the ID from his pants pocket. “We won’t be here long, right? Because my mum will get worried about me if I stay out too late.”

“Honestly,” Chris rolls his eyes. “Don’t worry, we’ll barely be out past midnight. We already told your mum that we might lose track of time, and _she_ insisted that we keep you out a bit later than usual.”

“ _What?_ ” Dan asks, looking scandalized as he looks over at Chris with wide eyes. “My mum would never-”

“Dan, even your mum agrees that you need to get out more,” Louise snorts with laughter. “I mean, she was practically begging us to take you out the second we brought up the idea.”

“I get out plenty!” Dan defends, huffing as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Walking to the library every day _does_ not count as going out,” Chris argues.

“ID, please?”

“Oh, yes, that’s us!” Chris turns around and confidently hands his ID over to the guard, smiling innocently as he waits for approval. He grins when the guard hands his ID back and places a wristband on his wrist. He moves out of the way so Dan can go next, though he watches carefully.

Dan stands still and quiet as the guard looks over his fake ID. He wants nothing more than to just scream and tell the guard that it’s fake so he won’t be able to get in, but he’s too scared to even do that.

Seventeen years old, and Dan has never drank or smoked before. He’s never snuck out of the house, or skipped classes to hang out with his friends. He’s barely told a lie to his mother, and when he did, he’d cry and admit the truth the second it happened. Dan gets good grades, and does his homework every night, and some would even call him a teacher’s pet. Dan likes to be safe. He doesn’t want to get in trouble.

But, his friends are convinced that he needs to get out more, and have a little fun, like a normal teenager would be doing. Dan thinks it’s ridiculous and stupid, reckless even. He doesn’t need to drink to have fun.

“You’re in,”

Dan’s eyes widen as he watches the guard put the wristband on him, before walking to Chris with shock.

“Well done, mate. You’ve successfully snuck into a bar on your first try. How did you feel?” Chris asks, patting Dan on the shoulder. He completely ignores the horrified look on Dan’s face.

“Not good!” Dan cries, looking over at Chris again. “Oh my God. Am I gonna go to jail?”

Chris bursts into laughter, as Louise walks over to them.

“Oh, God. What did I miss?” Louise asks, looking at the two boys with amusement.

Chris shakes his head, wiping his eyes. “Dan’s adorable, that’s all,” he says. “Come on, let’s get a drink.” He grabs Dan’s hand and leads the way towards the bar to get a drink. “What are you getting?”

“Not alcohol,” Dan grumbles. “I just want some water. Do they have water?”

“Obviously,” Chris replies, earning an angry eye roll from Dan. He smirks at Dan, and then he looks over at Louise. “It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t kill us by the end of the night.”

“Aw, Dan loves us. Don’t you, Dan?” Louise asks, squeezing Dan tightly.

“Stop,” Dan whines, shoving Louise off of him. “You guys are the worst. Why am I friends with you?”

“Because you love us,” Louise repeats, sticking her tongue out at Dan before walking up to the bar.

Chris gets Dan a simple bottle of water, while getting himself some alcohol Dan’s never heard of, and he doesn’t bother asking about it because he already knows that this isn’t Chris’s first time coming to a bar, despite the fact that he’s only seventeen years old but it’s not Dan’s place to judge him.

“Are you coming to dance?” Chris asks. “They’re playing some fucking great tunes, mate. I’m feelin’ it.”

“Um, no thanks. You guys go ahead. Maybe I’ll just… hang back here,” Dan says.

“If you think for one second we’re not going to drag you out to that dancefloor before the night ends, then you’re fucking insane, and you clearly don’t know us that well,” Chris smirks. “Don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone. Come on, Lou! We’re going to go dance!”

Dan chuckles as he watches his two crazy best friends rush off to the dance floor. The bar is playing some overplayed pop song that Dan has heard on the radio far too many times. Besides, dancing isn’t really his thing. If anything, he just makes himself look foolish whenever he tries to dance.

Dan sighs, and pushes himself up onto one of the stools, leaning against the bar lazily as he messes around with the bottle in his hands. Dan’s certain that he’s in for a very long night.

“Wow. You sure look like you’re having a ton of fun,”

Dan jumps at the sudden voice, and looks over to see a strange man in a leather jacket. Dan instantly recognizes the man as Phil Lester. He’s the type of man that his mother tells him to stay away from. Dan’s heard all kinds of stories about Phil, and deep down inside he’s always been a little curious about him.

“Yeah, well… I don’t really want to be here,” Dan admits, shrugging his shoulders.

“So, why are you here then?” Phil asks, raising his eyebrows.

“My friends-” Dan looks over and scans the dance floor for Chris and Louise. He stops when he spots Chris dancing with a curly haired stranger. Dan rolls his eyes, and looks back at Phil. “My friends.”

“It seems your friend has taken a liking to PJ,” Phil points out once he spots who Dan’s looking at, and then takes a drink of his own alcohol. “That’s my friend he’s dancing with. PJ’s quite charming.”

Dan rolls his eyes, because _of course_ Chris would find some random guy to hook-up with.

“Well, Chris is _not_ charming,” Dan grumbles, squeezing the bottle in his hands tightly.

Phil raises his eyebrows as he watches the boy sitting beside him with amusement. “Well, uh, I’m Phil. Your name?” He holds his hand out to shake Dan’s, and Dan hesitantly shakes his hand.

“Dan,” Dan replies. “I know who you are.”

“I’m not surprised,” Phil chuckles. “A lot of people talk. But, usually, it’s just gossip, you know?”

“I guess so,” Dan slowly nods. “So, all those rumors about you being a big, bad boy are false then?”

“Bad boy, huh?” Phil asks, leaning against the bar casually as he looks over at Dan. “Well, I guess that depends on who you’re asking. I like to claim that I’m just having a good time. That’s all.” He smirks when he sees the unamused look on Dan’s face. “You look like you could use a good time.”

Dan huffs with annoyance. “Why does everyone keep saying that?” He places the water bottle on the bar. “I don’t need to go out to bars and drink myself to death to have a good time. I’m perfectly happy going to the library everyday and burying myself in books-” His eyes widen once he finishes the sentence. “Wow. That just made me sound really lame.” He groans and buries his face in his hands, hearing Phil’s laughter beside him, which makes him want to crawl in a corner somewhere and hide.

“You’re adorable,” Phil says, before sliding out of his chair. “Come on.”

Dan blinks a few times as he lifts his head and looks over at Phil. “What are you doing?”

Phil grins, and holds out his hand. “I’m going to show you a good time,”

Dan frowns, and shakes his head. “I’m not going to dance. I- I don’t know how to…”

“Dance? Who says we were going to dance?” Phil asks, flashing an innocent smile at Dan, before letting out a soft sigh. “I mean, if you’re not comfortable with…” 

“No,” Dan quickly cuts him off, surprising Phil, and then he reaches over to grab Phil’s hand. “I mean, whatever you were thinking, I’m down for. No more goodie-two-shoes. I’m ready for some fun tonight.”

“I promise you won’t regret this,” Phil says, gently helping Dan off the stool.

Dan expects Phil to drag him to the dancefloor, but that’s not at all where they head.

Next thing Dan knows is he’s being pushed into the closest bathroom, being kissed by an oddly attractive stranger that he barely knows. Dan’s pretty sure this isn’t what Chris and Louise had in mind for him when they decided to drag Dan out to this bar, but it’s too late for Dan to stop. Dan doesn’t want to stop.

Phil pushes Dan up against the wall, pressing up against him as they kiss.

“Wait, wait-” Dan quickly turns his head, stopping the kiss. He takes a deep breath as he looks at Phil. “Just- Just so you know… I- I’ve never done this before. I mean, anything sexual…”

“You’ve never had sex?” Phil asks, frowning, as he slowly lets go of Dan. “Why didn’t you say something? I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for.”

“I am ready!” Dan exclaims. “I- I am. I just… wanted you to know before we went any further.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t. I mean… I really don’t want to take your virginity in the bathroom at a bar. You seem like someone who deserves a more romantic first time,” Phil says.

Dan rolls his eyes. “That’s what you think. I know what I want, and I want to do this now,” he says, before grabbing Phil and pulling him into a rough kiss. Phil shuts up after that, taking control.

It’s a bit of a blur after that. Dan doesn’t see Chris and Louis until hours later.

“Dan!” Louis shouts worriedly as she runs over to Dan, finding him near the bathroom where Phil left him. “Holy shit. Your mum is going to kill us. Are you okay? Have you been drinking?”

“Wanna-” Dan hiccups. He’s trying real hard not to break down into tears in front of Louise. “Go home.”

“Okay. Okay, we’ll go home. I promise,” Louise says. She looks over at Chris. “Can you help him walk?”

“I’ve got him,” Chris says, helping Dan to his feet. “Dan, what happened to you? Di- Did someone…?”

“No,” Dan mumbles as he leans against Chris. “Nothing bad happened. M’not drunk. Just sad.”

“Dammit,” Chris curses, before leading the way towards the exit. “Whoever made you sad. I’ll kill them.”

_Good luck trying to kill Phil Lester. He’ll probably kill you first._

Once they get Dan back to his house, a little after midnight, Louise helps Dan up to his bedroom, while Chris waits in the car. Louise helps Dan into his bedroom, and helps him lie down on his bed. “There, that’s better. Get some rest, love. I’m sure you’ll feel better in the morning, okay? I’m really sorry this night turned out so rubbish for you. We really wanted you to have fun tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Dan mumbles as he lies down, his eyes closing once his head hits the pillow.

Unfortunately for Dan, he does not feel better the next morning. Not even the next day after that.

Chris and Louise are confused as to why they’re usually bubbly friend is now sad, and avoiding them. Dan doesn’t talk to them anymore. He shows up to school, and then heads straight home.

Dan’s not necessarily upset with Chris and Louise. He’s more upset with himself for thinking someone like Phil Lester was a kind guy who would actually care about him. He’s trying to distract himself to forget him, but it hasn’t been easy. Especially since Chris has started dating PJ, Phil’s charming friend from the bar, and PJ brings up Phil sometimes in conversations. Dan can’t even stand to just hear his name.

“I knew we’d find you here,”

Dan looks up from his book, blinking a few times as he looks up and sees Chris and Louise walking towards him. He’s been expecting his mother to pick him up from the library. Not his friends.

“Guys? What are- What are you doing here?” Dan asks, closing his book.

“What? You’re not happy to see us? I’m hurt, Dan,” Chris pouts.

Louise rolls her eyes. “Ignore him. Your mum called me earlier at school and asked if I could pick you up. She’s working late tonight. She said you’d probably be at the library after school. She was right,”

“And since your mum won’t be home ‘til later, that means you’re stuck with us,” Chris grins.

“Fantastic,” Dan sighs, shoving his book into his bag, stands up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Dan looks over at Chris and Louise and frowns when he sees the sad look on their faces. “I- I’m sorry, guys. I didn’t mean… I promise I’m not upset with you guys. It’s honestly not you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louise asks softly. “You’ve been really sad lately, Dan. I’m worried.”

“Can we please not?” Dan asks, shaking his head. “But, I’d like some distraction, if you don’t mind?”

Louise smiles. “Of course! That’s what friends are for. Let’s go to my house. We’ll order some pizza, and watch one of your lame nerdy movies,” she says, reaching over and grabbing Dan’s hand.

Dan smiles, for the first time in weeks. Maybe today won’t be so bad after all…

Except Dan totally regrets thinking that when Louise drives into her driveway, and Dan sees another car that definitely doesn’t belong to Louise’s parents. He spots two boys leaning against the car, chatting.

“PJ’s here!” Chris exclaims, jumping out of the car as soon as it’s parked.

Dan gasps as soon as he realizes that it’s Phil who’s standing next to PJ. Dan’s not ready to face him yet.

“Dan?” Louise asks, frowning as she turns to look at Dan. “Dan, are you okay?”

Dan quickly shakes his head. “I- I can’t. That’s _Phil Lester_. I can’t see him,” he whimpers.

“Dan?” Louise asks worriedly as she watches Dan carefully, never seeing her friend act like this before, and then her eyes widen slightly as she starts putting together the puzzle pieces. “Oh, Dan.”

“We were just having fun!” Dan exclaims, taking a deep breath. “H- He told me the rumors were false, and I- I trusted him, a- and then he left me.” He looks up at Louise as tears begin to well up in his eyes.

“Dan, God, I’m so sorry. You should have said something sooner,” Louise says, feeling terrible for Dan. “Look, if it really makes you uncomfortable having him around, then I’ll just send him home, okay?”

Dan slowly nods in agreement, and then he grabs his bag and hesitantly gets out of the car with Louise. He stays close behind her as they make their way towards Chris, PJ and Phil.

Louise clears her throat. “Phil? I’d hate to seem rude, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave,”

Phil blinks a few times as he looks over at Louise. “Excuse me?” And then he looks over and spots Dan, and straightens up instantly. “Oh,” he says, instantly earning a glare from Louise.

“ _Oh?_ ” She repeats, scoffing with anger. “That’s all you have to say to him?”

“Lou? What’s going on?” Chris asks, frowning when he sees the state Dan’s in. He immediately leaves PJ’s side to go over to Dan to comfort him. Then he looks at Phil and glares at him. “What did you do?”

“He’s the reason our friend has been sad the past few weeks,” Louise says. “It’s not my place to say, but you’re lucky that I haven’t slapped you yet. But, this is my house, and I’m asking you to leave.”

“Wait,” Phil says. “I know what I did was wrong, and I wanted to apologize, but it’s not like I had any way to contact Dan. That’s also my fault. I’m sorry. Can I talk to Dan alone, please?”

“No. That was a shitty apology,” Louise huffs. “You need to leave. Now. Don’t make me get my dad.”

Phil sighs as he stares at Dan. “Dan?” He asks hopefully. “Please? I’d like a chance to talk to you.”

Dan nervously looks up at Phil, though he doesn’t say anything, too shy with all this attention on him. Dan _wants_ to talk to Phil, because Phil does seem like he’s genuinely sorry for what he did. But Phil’s also already broken Dan’s trust. Dan doesn’t want to get hurt again.

Dan takes a deep breath, before stepping out from hiding behind Louise. “Five minutes,” he says. “But, my friends stay outside in case I need them. I don’t want to be alone with you.”

“Fair enough,” Phil agrees, nodding. He glances over at Chris and Louise.

Louise huffs, and then she nods her head towards her front porch, and Chris and PJ follow her.

“Thanks for that,” Phil mumbles once the two of them are by themselves. He looks over at Dan. “Look, Dan… what I did to you was a dick move. You trusted me, and I just left you like that. I got scared, and… that’s a shitty excuse for what I did, but it’s the honest truth. I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t mean shit. But, if you’d let me, I’d really like to have a chance to show you that I’m not a douche like everybody says.”

“You are a douche,” Dan says, surprising himself by using such language. “I did trust you.”

“You have every right to be upset with me, and I won’t blame you if you never want to see me again,”

Dan sighs, and he crosses his arms against his chest as he looks up at Phil. “Yeah. That’s the thing, Phil. I _do_ want to see you. I- I honestly have know idea why, but I just do. I just don’t want to be hurt again. How can I trust that you won’t run away from me again?” He asks nervously.

“I won’t run again,” Phil promises, suddenly looking hopeful. “I know my words not much, considering, but it’s all I have right now. Give me a second chance to prove that I can be a better person? Let me take you out on a date. A proper date. Are you free this Sunday?”

“Sundays are usually movie nights with my mum,” Dan says. “But-” He uncrosses his arms. “I’m sure she’d understand. She is the one saying that I need to get out more these days.”

Phil grins. “Great! I’ll text you the details. I mean, if you’re okay with giving me your phone number?”

Dan rolls his eyes, though a small smile forms on his face. Damn Phil Lester and his chest. Dan pulls out his phone and then he hands it over to Phil. “I never thought I’d be getting Phil Lester’s number,”

“Well, there it is,” Phil says, handing Dan’s phone back to him. “Text me later so I can have your number.”

“Okay. Then, it’s official. Sunday?” Dan looks up at Phil, who nods eagerly. “Don’t disappoint me again.”

“I won’t,” Phil says, unable to hide the smile on his face. “I promise I won’t ever disappoint you again.”


End file.
